


Checkmate

by Elizabeth_Night



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Night/pseuds/Elizabeth_Night
Summary: Can Jack outrun the killer?





	

Jack ran down the empty street, his footsteps bounced off the surrounding buildings. He could hear the second pair of footsteps behind him, as they splashed in the moonlit puddles on the pavement. The Irishman's lungs were burning, and his legs aching, but he continued in fear of the fate that met him if he stopped. 

In a quick decision, the green-haired man turned into an ally, the footsteps growing near. He heard laughter behind him as he stopped in front of a tall fence. "That was a fatal mistake." said the deep voice behind him. Jack turned, looking at the hooded figure slowly making its way closer. The figure paused less than ten feet away, ripping his hood away to reveal the shock of red hair.

The red-haired man smiled, insanity clouding his brown eyes, and pulled a butcher knife from the pocket in his black hoodie. "Checkmate." the red haired man said before lunging forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I really hope you enjoyed it. Although I'm loquacious, I'm not tremendous at spelling, nor proper grammar. If you see any mistakes, please feel free to correct me. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.


End file.
